


I Don't Deal With The Living (Nico x Anubis)

by GhostOtaku88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOtaku88/pseuds/GhostOtaku88
Summary: After Hades contacts Nico telling him to come to the Underworld for some 'Death God' business. When he arrives, a day early, he is greeted by his father speaking to someone that looked quite similar to his father. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothing, and a godly aura, though it didn't seem Greek or Roman. Find out the entire plot as I wing it through this story of the God Of Funerals and the Ghost King! (Continues after BoO and TSS)WARNING: I may or may not put some smuts/lemons depending on your opinion ;)Disclaimer:  I do NOT own any of this art (except the cover) unless stated otherwise and Rick Riordan owns all characters





	I Don't Deal With The Living (Nico x Anubis)

Nico's POV

I finished packing and dragged it all to the darkest corner of my room. I didn't have to be there until tomorrow but I really didn't feel like staying here. I had already informed Chiron I would be helping my dad, Hades, down in the Underworld and that I wasn't sure when I would be back. I held the straps of my bags and shadow traveled to in front of my dad's throne.

I accidentally bumped into someone, although I don't know who else would be down here. After I regained my footing, I saw the being I had bumped into.

He had chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He wore black clothing and gave off a godly aura. I looked at my father and he looked slightly surprised that I had arrived early.

"Are you going to explain who this is?" I didn't care why he was here, I just wanted to know who this boy was. He was cute, and obviously my type. Like daaaaaaamn he was hot, and he probably wasn't even trying.

'Enough thinking about how hot he is, as much as I want to... SHUT UP NICO!'

"Nico, this is Anubis, Egyptian God of Funerals. Anubis, this is my son, Nico di Angelo." Hades said plainly. Nico looked at the god who was probably expecting him to bow down and give praise. Nico just raised a brow at him and looked back at his father, "Egyptian? What's an Egyptian god doing here?" I asked, slightly annoyed that my father was meeting this handsome stranger without me, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Well, that's the reason I asked you to come here. Since you had kept Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter from finding out about each other, I was wondering if you would go to the House Of Life do the same thing." Hades replied.

"Okay, but wouldn't they get suspicious if I wasn't like them and just lurk about their territory?" I, again, asked.

Hades coughed uncomfortably, "Well, your mother was actually the host of an Egyptian god without me knowing. You had inherited it, being a host, that is." He said.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Yet another thing that made me different from everyone at camp.

"When do I leave?" I looked between Hades and Anubis.

"In the morning. Anubis will take you so you won't tire yourself out with shadow-traveling." My father answered. I nodded and grabbed my bags, heading for my room.

"Tell the momster that I said hi!" I yelled back at my father. I'd talk to the handsome god later, right now, shadow-traveling took some energy and I wanted to mentally prepare for tomorrow.

"Better try to summon my 'inner god'." I muttered to myself sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Ghosties!!


End file.
